


Discworld100 Drabbles 2007

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 2007 drabbles from the LJ community <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/discworld100">discworld100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discworld100 Drabbles 2007

**Author's Note:**

> Discworld characters belong to Terry Pratchett.

**Title:** Vigil  
**Challenge:** Watch

Nanny didn't _really_ have to worry – the sign was there, after all – but seeing Esme laid out like that almost always gave her at least a _little_ shock, sign or no sign. The spout of the teapot rattled against the rim of the cup; Nanny put the pot down and shovelled a few sugar lumps into the cup and then went into the bedroom to wait.

She usually just watched Esme's chest rising and falling, each breath almost imperceptible. But _imperceptible_ was all right; it was the threat of _nonexistent_ that made her sit vigil until Esme's eyes opened again.

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Change  
**Challenge:** Bridge

Angua had always felt at her most vulnerable in this transitory moment, the few seconds bridging the gap between wolf and woman. She had never liked anyone to see her in this state, and the fact that it had taken even her by surprise didn't make matters much better.

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and Sally's hand slipped in through the gap, offering a shirt and trousers.

'Thank you,' Angua said, her throat still wanting to growl.

'Nobody else saw you come in.'

'Thank you,' Angua said, and this time it came out free of inherent animosity.

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Genesis  
**Challenge:** 'You don't see that every day...'

'You don't see that every day...' the thought who would become Fate said, sounding half amused and half vaguely flabbergasted.

The colossal turtle swam forever across the dark reaches of space, bearing four huge elephants on its back, who in turn carried a gigantic disc-shaped world. Mountains rose at its centre, surrounded by clouds. Springs became waterfalls became rivers pouring into seas which flowed over the edge to who knew where. Vast verdant lands were just waiting for life to begin.

The thought who would become the Lady considered Fate's words for a moment. _'We_ could,' she said at last.

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Stripes  
**Challenge:** Regimental Stripes

Wars were never civil. They were painful, and messy, and bloody, but whoever had coined the phrase 'civil war' had been, in Polly's humble opinion, thinking with a large fleshy part of their anatomy rather lower than their brain.

She didn't want a promotion. The only stripes that she wanted or needed were greasepaint on her face to help her blend in with the background, and the scars she bore from the times that she had failed to blend in, to remind her to try harder next time, or else...

At least this interminable awards ceremony _probably_ wouldn't kill her.

 

* * *

 

**Title:** Unseen  
**Challenge:** Disguise

Vetinari walked unhurriedly down the street, slipping his dagger back into the sheath strapped to his left forearm. His bootheels made neat clicking sounds on the cobblestones. He smiled pleasantly at the few people he passed, and some of them even smiled back, those that didn’t scurry away, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

He was at the bottom of the hill when he heard the first shriek; he didn’t look back to see the crowd form outside the house he had just left.

Too many people made the mistake of thinking that being disguised meant that nobody saw you.

 


End file.
